


About Tyler

by nagi_schwarz



Series: The Oppenheimer Effect [50]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Multiverse
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Any, any, wave your hands."</p><p>In which Rodney discovers that Tyler has The Gene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Tyler

Rodney was the Wrath of the Mountain. His temper and sharp tongue were known far and wide. When someone wanted something done, it was not uncommon for someone else to suggest they try ‘throwing a McKay’ to get their way. He was strong-willed, passionate, and determined.  
  
So he had no clue how Carter had convinced him to host the scientists for the SGC New Year’s Eve party. It made some sense, he supposed. John and Cam were restricted to basically one bottle of beer in a given evening by their doctors, and Evan wasn’t supposed to drink very much with his meds, and Tyler and JD weren’t old enough to drink, and Rodney had never much been for the wholesale slaughter of his own brain cells, so they’d be the perfect hosts, and they had a clean, sizeable house, especially after the engineers had erected a temporary canopy over the back yard and set up some experimental naquadah heaters to keep the place comfortable.  
  
But Rodney was no party host.  
  
Evan was, though. He bought copious amounts of raw ingredients, turned them into copious amounts of food, and strung banners and streamers and balloons all over the house. Rodney knew some of the chemists had mixed their own fireworks, which might or might not have been legal, and Zelenka and Carson - who was a civilian doctor and opted to come to the science party rather than the Air Force or Marine parties - chipped in for all of the booze, so it was shaping up to be a great party.  
  
Except none of them had really thought of the ramifications of Tyler in a house full of inebriated scientists whose heads were full of classified material. It was bad enough that Jack O’Neill’s ex-wife had mentioned the Stargate in front of him. A drunk Zelenka would try to tell anyone who listened about his theories about more eight-chevron addresses and recharging ZPMs with a series of stargates set in a circle and programmed to dial each other, creating an endless wormhole loop. (It was an intriguing but in the end stupid idea.)  
  
None of the men liked the idea of sending Tyler over to Tina’s house with her irresponsible parents, and they didn’t know Sasha’s aunt very well, so in the end it was agreed that Tyler could stay at the party and enjoy the snacks and talk to people he knew - like Sam and Daniel and Carson - and watch the fireworks, but once people started getting really drunk he’d go hide in his room till everyone was settled in cabs on their way home. He was also allowed to hang out with the designated drivers, who included Bill Lee and Cameron Balinsky, but not Vala, who had followed Daniel to the party despite not being a scientist.  
  
Rodney thought Oppie had the best idea, because every time Rodney passed the laundry room, Oppie was there, curled up on his cat bed and ignoring the noisy humans. Zelenka and Grodin were setting up an atomic clock so they could time the countdown to midnight perfectly. Evan was distributing flutes of champagne, John was organizing people into a line past the buffet table in the backyard canopy, and someone had left Cam in charge of the music, not that any of the scientists danced.  
  
Except for Parrish, the botanist, and Kusanagi, the engineer, and okay, lots of them danced. Rodney wasn’t going to dance. Though he’d be very interested in John dancing, now that he thought about it.  
  
Sam had brought some of her famous cheesecake, and rumor was that it was citrus-free, and Rodney definitely wanted some.  
  
And then he heard Zelenka say, “Wave your hands!”  
  
“Radek, no, please, don’t start some wild Eastern European dance,” Rodney said, turning.  
  
But Zelenka wasn’t dancing. He was standing in the den with Tyler, both of them peering at Oppie, who was curled on the back of Cam’s favorite recliner.  
  
Tyler waved his hands again.  
  
The ornament dangling off of Oppie’s collar flared blue.  
  
“See?” Zelenka cried. “It is magic.”  
  
“No, it’s just motion-activated,” Tyler said patiently.  
  
Zelenka was clearly inebriated. “No, it is not.” He waved his own hands over Oppie, who looked unimpressed and offered a delicate little cat yawn. “See? No light. Now you.”  
  
Tyler sighed and waved his hands over Oppie, and sure enough, there it was, a flare of blue.  
  
Zelenka spotted Rodney. “McKay! Come here. Activate this cat collar.”

Rodney waved a hand, but nothing happened. Never had, not for him, and not for Cam.  
  
Because neither of them had the gene.  
  
Zelenka’s eyes twinkled. “You are thinking what I am thinking, yes?”  
  
“Maybe,” Rodney said. Who else had the gene, who wasn’t a resident of Casa Atlantica? “Kusanagi! Get over here!”  
  
She turned, but instead of her usual scowl, she was smiling. “Yes, McKay?”  
  
Rodney said, “Wave your hand over the cat.”  
  
Kusanagi blinked but obeyed. “Is this some sort of game?” But Oppie’s collar flared blue.  
  
“Oh, hello, Oppenheimer.” Carson reached out and petted Oppie, who purred under the attention. “Is he about to perform some trick?”  
  
“His collar is an Ancient device,” Zelenka said, “and that child has the gene.” He pointed at Tyler.  
  
Rodney clamped a hand over Zelenka’s mouth, but it was too late.  
  
“What gene?” Tyler asked.  
  
Carson and Kusanagi exchanged alarmed looks.  
  
“Come along, Radek, I think you’ve had too much to drink,” Carson said, and he put an arm around Radek. Kusanagi put an arm around him from the other side, and they led him away rather forcefully.  
  
“What gene?” Tyler asked yet again.  
  
Rodney wanted to kill Zelenka, but he was also intrigued at how yet another gene-carrier had been drawn to Casa Atlantica. He remembered how Oppie had gone to Tyler so easily, that day in the park when JD, Cam, and Evan had explained their relationship to him.  
  
“We’ll talk about that tomorrow,” Rodney said. “Take Oppie and go to your room, all right? I need to talk to the others.”  
  
Tyler’s expression was mulish, but he scooped up Oppie and padded away. Rodney hurried from room to room, searching, and eventually found Cam, Balinsky, and Vala sitting in Cam’s room, using his television to play Rock Band.  
  
“Hey, Rodney, come be our drummer!” Balinsky grinned and beckoned to him.  
  
“Cam,” Rodney said, “we have to talk. It’s about Tyler.”


End file.
